Mianhae Joongie
by iqballSoup
Summary: Chap 2 updated...Joongie hamil anaknya Yunho, anak dari orang yang telah merawat nya sejak kecil dan parahnya Yunho Tidak tau jae hamil anaknya...what happen? BL, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**MIANHAE Joongie **

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun

Genre : Angst, BL, Mpreg

Rated : T-M

Chapter 1

Jae Pov

Pagi ini aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Jung. Aku bukan pembantu, aku sudah di anggap anak sendiri oleh keluarga Jung. aku hanya menyiapkan sarapan untukku,Changmin dan Yunho hari ini karena umma dan appa sedang tugas ke luar kota selama 2 tahun kedepan.

Oh ya, namaku Kim jaejoong. Orang tuaku meninggal ketika aku masih sangat kecil dan sekarang aku di rawat oleh keluarga punya gangguan pada pita suaraku karenanya aku tidak bisa berbicara.

"Hei bisu tasku" ucap Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei hyung jaga bicaramu kalau kau masih mau hidup"ucap Changmin dari atas tangga

"Diam kau bocah"geram Yunho

Aku langsung berlari kearah kamar yunho untuk mengambil tasnya dan tasku. lalu aku memberikan tasnya dan kami duduk di meja makan untuk tak ingin melihat kakak beradik itu bertengkar di pagi hari.

Sehabis sarapan Yunho dan Changmin Berangkat sekolah dengan mobil mereka aku juga pergi sekolah, tidak dengan mobil tapi dengan berjalan kearah halte ketika tiba-tiba mobil Changmin berhenti di sampingku,ia membuka pintu mobil seberang nya.

"Hyung, ayo masuk" ucapnya sambil melemparkan senyum khasnya

Aku menggeleng kan kepalaku untuk mengisyaratkan tidak

"Ayolah hyung"ucapnya lagi

Akupun akhirnya masuk kedalam dan kami mulai berjalan.

"Maaf kan hyung ku ya hyung"ucapnya

Aku pun tersenyum sudah kebal dengan semua bentakan Yunho. Jadi tidak lama berjalan kamipun sampai ke sekolah ku dan Changmin juga , kami sekolah di tempat yang sama. Di Shinki Senior High dan Yunho kelas 3,begitu juga changmin ,walau seharusnya iya 1 tahun di bawah kami ,namun karena kecerdasannya ia naik satu tingkat., dan hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Aku segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan kearah kelasku. Dan ketika aku berada di depan kelas Yunho dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku dan akupun terjatuh.

"hei bisu, kalau jalan lihat-lihat"ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Junsu yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiriku.

"Joongie, kau tak apa"ucap nya sambil membantu ku berdiri. Aku tersenyum kearahnya menandakan aku tak pun menarik ku masuk ke dalam duduk di kursi kami

"hhh,Joongie,seperti itukah namja yg kau cintai?" Ucapnya sambil menghela pun merogoh tasku mencari note dan pulpen yang biasa aku gunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Aku menulis sesuatu disana

'iya :)'

Junsu menggeleng kan kepalanya."setelah semua yang dilakukan nya padamu?".aku menganggukkan kepalaku , aku memang menyukai Yunho sejak masih kecil, aku menyimpan perasaan ku itu dan menuliskannya di buku diary ,aku hanya merasa nyaman saja di dekatnya sebelum dia menjadi pria sedingin sebenarnya ini salahku.

Flashback

_aku tengah tak sadarkan diri saat menit yg lalu aku dan Jihye,,aduk bungsu Yunho tertabrak mobil ketika kami ingin tidur kami mengalami banyak luka di tubuhku dan luka dalam pada pita suaraku yg membuat aku tak bisa Jihye,iya koma sudah hampir lama sebelum akhirnya,,'Tiiiiiiit'.menandakan nyawa Jihye tak Yunho menganggap ini semua salahku.  
_

"Anak-anak berkumpul di lapangan sekolah karena akan ada pengumuman"ucap kepala sekolah. Aku dan Junsu pun segera keluar tak sabar menanti pengumuman kelulusan. Setelah semua murid berbaris. Kepala sekolah memulai pidatonya, dan sampai pada acara terakhir yaitu pengumuman kelulusan

"Saya akan membaca kan 5 nama murid yang lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Yaitu, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yunho dan Yoochun" .semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Selesai berbaris kamipun pulang.

"Yun, bagaimana kalau kita ke Bar untuk merayakan kelulusan kita"ucap Yoochun, teman baik Yunho

"Boleh" .mereka pun segera pergi ke kan aku pulang kerumah.

-미안해-

Malam harinya setelah menyiapkan makan malam aku duduk di teras rumah menunggu kepulangan tak lama mobil Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang. Dengan semangat aku berjalan menuju gerbang untuk setelah masuk ia keluar dari mobilnya sempoyongan. Akupun membopong nya masuk sampai ketika dia meracau

"Joogie temani aku malam ini, kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini"

Aku tak menghiraukan nya dan membawanya kekamar aku menbaringkan tubuh nya, ia menarik tubuh ku sehingga sekarang wajahku dan dia hanya tersisa beberapa senti

**TBC**

**Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong, apakah dia akan menderita lagi?**

**will continue kalo yg review lebih 10 orang  
**

**Gamshahamnida ^^**

**Yang mau kenal bisa invite : 76b8e58f**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae Joongie**

Cast:Yunho,Jaejoong,Yoochun,Junsu,Changmin

Genre:Angst,BL,Mpreg

Rated:M

Disclaimer:Yunjae milik tuhan yang maha esa ,begitupun cast hanya meminjam nama.

Check it out

Previous chap

Malam harinya setelah menyiapkan malam,aku duduk di teras menunggu kepulangan yunho,tak lama Yunho keluar mobil dalam keadaan mabuk,aku pun langsung membopongnya.

Chapter 2

"joongie temani aku malam ini"racaunya.

Aku tak memperdulikannya dan masih membopongnya kedalam sampai di kamarnya ,aku membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan air panas untuknya mandi. aku kembali ke kamar dan membuka sepatu yang ia kenakan ketika tiba tiba ia menarik tubuhku sehingga kini wajah kami dalam posisi sejajar,dengan kasar ia meraup bibirku,ia melumatnya kemudian ia melepaskannya .ia bangkit dan mengubah posisi menjadi ia berada di membisikkan sesuatu

"Joongie kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini….."

Author Pov

"Joongie kau harus menjadi milikku malam ini….."

Yunho kembali melumat bibir plum itu,ia menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong yang membuat jaejoong membuka sedikit yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu langsung menelusupkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu demi satu gigi putih itu tanpa terlewat seinchi pun,ia melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah puas dengan itu ,kini tangannya menelusup ke piyama Heloo kitty yang di gunakan meraba nipple Jaejoong, memilinnya dengan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mampu mendesah dalam merasa puas,Yunho menurun kan ciumannya ke dada putih milik menggigitnya,menghisapnya sehingga muncul tanda merah keunguan yang disebut kissmark.

"sraakkkkk".piyama hello kity tak bersalah milik Jaejong kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat ulah beringas Yunho. ia mengulum nipple pink milik Jaejoong sedangkan tangan yang satunya meremas nipple sebelah kiri cukup lama bermain di 'situ'. kini ciumannya turun ke perut mengeliat kegelian ketika Yunho menjilati Yunho menarik paksa celana piyama yg dikenakan Jaejoong dan tampaklah junior 'kecil' Jaejoong dengan sedikit cairan precum di pikir panjang Yunho langsung memasukkan benda lonjong itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulum junior Jae,menggigit-gigit pelan dan memaju mundurkan benda tersebut di beberapa menit Jaejoong sampai pada melengkungkan badannya menikmati sensasi menjilati semua cairan itu dan menelannya tanpa ia berdiri dan membuka ceelana yang ia pakai sehingga tampaklah junior nya dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang "super".ia menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mengarahkan juniornya ke mulut Jaejoong dan dengan paksa ia memasukkan benda panjang nan tumpul itu ke dalam mulut Jaejoong,dengan ukuran mulut dan junior yang sebesar Yunho hanya masuk memaju mundurkan tengkuk Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong Beberapa menit Yunho merasakan Junior nya mulai Berdenyut,iya segera menarik paksa juniornnya.

Yunho mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejong dan menaruhnya di memandangi sejenak hole pink milik Jaejoong yang sangat indah memasukkan paksa juniornya dengan sekali hentakan dan membuat tidak,Junior sebesar itu masuk dengan paksa kedalam hole Jaejoong yang jelas jelas menitikkan air matanya,sungguh itu sangat sakit melebihi sakit merasa cukup lama,Yunho mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan tempo Lambat dan iya mulai menikmatinya

"ohh,,,shhhh,,,ahhh,,jae,,ini sungguhh sempithhh"racaunya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang kini menangis dalam diam.

Kini tempo nya tak selambat yang tadi. dengan beringas Yunho memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan kasar yang membuat jaejoong beberapa menit,iya merasakan juniornya mengembang di dalam sana dann

"ohhhhh,,,,,,,"iya menumpahkan seluruh benihnya di dalam .sedangkan milik jaejoong tumpah tercecer di perutnya dan juga dada tak menyadari kalau ulahnya ini mengakibatkan seseorang akan tumbuh di dalam perut melepaskan juniornya dan berjalan kea rah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang sudah pergi kea lam mimpinya…

* * *

Yunho pov

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan keadaan full naked (wow appaa…).aku melihat kea rah dapur dan mendapati air panas yang kini tinggal setengah.'apakah ini Jaejoong yang menyiapkannya?' aku menghiraukannya dan berjalan kea rah kamar menghidupkan Shower dan berdiri di Bawahnya .iya menyabuni setiap inchi tubuhku dan kemudian menyiramnya sampai benar benar sungguh segar mengambil bathrobe yang berada di belakang pintu kamar memakainya dan berjalan ke arah membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaos dan boxer tipis berbahan katun. saat aku hendak naik ke tempat tidur,aku mendapati Jaejoong dalam keadaan sedikit menggingil karena suhu ruangan yg ku setel agak dingin., aku merasa kaasihan,akupun naik ketempat tidur dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut yang cukup merasa cukup,aku menidurkan tidur menyamping dan mengarah seolah ingin sekali memeluk tubuh ringkih karena egoku yang sangat besar ,aku mengurungkan niatku dan akupun tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Apakah kalian bertanya dimana changmin?.aku lupa mengatakan kalau dia sedang Menginap di rumah temannya.

Ö Ö Ö

Changmin Pov

Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah,ya tadi malam aku menginap di rumah temanku,bias di bilang pacarku,namanya Cho Kyuhyun,dia namja dengan rambut almond sedikit ikal,kulit mulus dan sifat evilnya yang sama melihat bintang,bercanda dan bercerita sampai larut malam yang sangat berapa lama mobilku akhirnya sampai di pekarangan turun dari mobil dan masuk merasa heran mendapati rumah dalam keadaan sepi.

'kemana mera berdua' berjalan ke arah kamar Jae hyung yang berada di lantai membuka pintu kamarnya,saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya,aku tak mendapati tubuhnya.

Akupun berjalan kearah kamar sebelah ,kamar Yunho ketika aku membuka kamar sungguh kaget melihat Jae hyung tertidur dengan keadaan full naked dan dalam posisi di peluk oleh Yunho hyung dari belakang.

"Ommooooo,,,,,"teriakku

Mereka yang mendengar teriakanku terbangun dari tidur (nyaman)mereka. Yunho hyung langsung menjauh mendapati tadi tubuhnya memeluk nyaman tuibuh ringkih jaejoong.

Aku yang mendapati hal itu langsung mendatangi Yunho menarik leher kaosnya dan langsung melayangkan tinjuku tepat di pelipis kanannya.

"Bughhhh"iya yang masih dalam kead aan setengah mengantuk langsung terjengkang mendapati pukulan yang cukup keras dariku.

Iya mengusap pelipisnya kasar dan ia hendak membalasku. ketika ia melayangkan tinjunya,aku menutup mata ku.

"bedebah kau!"

"bughhh"namunn,aku tak merasakan sakit membuka mata dan mendapati Jae hyung berdiri membelakangiku.

"brukkk" iya aku mendapati beberapa bercak darah di selangkangan Jaehyung yang kini dalam keadaan yang di lakukan Namja pabo itu ?.aku langsung membopong Jae hyung dan membawanya ke kamar ku.

Yunho pov

Apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa Jadi Jaejoong yang kena? Rasa bersalah terbesit di aku membuang jauh jauh rasa itu. Biarlah,siapa suruh jadi sok pahlawan,,,,hh

Yunho pov End

Tak sadarkaah kau Jung kau sudah menyakiti orang yang begitu menyayangimu,yang rela tak tidur menunggumu jung…sadarlah….

**TeBe ceh**

Oke saudara2 adakah yang menanti ff ini?.

Pertama mohon maaf kalau Nc nya tidak saya tidak handal dalam membuat inilah

Oh iya saya mau balas review dulu ne

**Abilhikmah : haha,,ntar nyesel sendiri appanya**

**runashine88 : Ne gomawo ne,saya akan lebih teliti lagi**

**AiLiera Jae Naru****: ne ini udah lanjutttt**

**Exindira : ne gomawo**

**Guest : hehe gomawo**

**Narita Putri : ne gomawo chingu,saya akan lebih teliti,gomawo**

**Keyta : gomawo ne**

**Dela : niatnya mau update kilat,tapi laptop nya baru sembuh ,tapi untuk selanjutnya saya akan update kilat**

**Seohyoon: ne gomawo**

**Iqballsoup:Babal nyema'in huuu**

**Oh perkenalan,saya asli medan dan seorang panggil saya Babal saja biar lebih **

**Dan mohon maaf jikalau banyak typo**

**Gomawooooo**

**Kalo mau lebih dekat boleh invite pin Baru saya**

******7C9BF88A**

** main rp**


End file.
